Big Hero 6 truth or dare
by sunnyflight530
Summary: I am pretty sure the title is clear enough :) you will be daring Hiro, Baymax, Tadashi, Honey lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Go-go. an OC is going to represent me.
1. Chapter 1

wasabi: what the heck happened? weren't we just at school?

me: yes! yes you were!

Hiro: uh... who's that?

baymax: *scans me* That is Ava Rivera. She is fourteen years old.

Hiro: *smiles* thanks, baymax.

me: you are here for truth or dare! *presses a button on a remote, and an audience cheers* ok! so, those people out there get to dare you guys! *points at the screen* now, we wait for the dares. *claps hands* oh wait! i forgot something!

baymax: tadashi.

hiro: what?

baymax: tadashi.

hiro: baymax, i thought we discussed this. tadashi is gone.

baymax: tadashi is there. *points*

me: *grins* hey tadashi!

hiro: tadashi?!

tadashi: hey little bro. *smiles*

hiro: *hugs tadashi*

tadashi: *hugs back*

me: aw, isnt that sweet. so, please comment dares and truths for the following people: (and giant marshmellows :) ) Hiro, go-go, honey lemon, Fred, Tadashi, wasabi, and baymax!

author note: i actually did forget about tadashi... i remembered five minuits ago.


	2. Chapter 2

FangirlLife (Guest)

I dare Hiro to play all four Five Nights at Freddy's games.

me: we have our FIRST dare! *presses button and imaginary audience claps*

wasabi: where is that coming from?

me: i have NO idea! ^_^ anyway, hiro, you have to play all four Nights at Freddy's games.

hiro: that shouldnt be to hard, right? *plays the games*

-two hours later-

hiro: ...

tadashi: hiro?

hiro: ... i am scarred

me: welp, hiro is scarred for life. until next time! BYE


	3. Chapter 3

hamadabrosrule:Yesyesyes…TRUTHS AND DARES! WOOHOO!

GoGo - Watch Winx Club (for gods sake, it hurt my eyes and ears and i lost a few brain cells)

Fred - rip off your best comic book and throw it in d trash.

Hiro - get yourself locked in a room filled with 1,000,000 Hiro Hamada fangirls, while you're in ur armor (lets watch him try to run from them!)

Wasabi - spill 6 tubs of wasabi on ur shirt.

Honey Lemon - try to walk on a tightrope on heels

Tadashi - do the harlem shake and at the ending, do the crotch grab (lol)

Truths:

Hiro - what do you think of the Hidashi fics? (My opinion: torture. They're brothers dammit!)

GoGo - why do you love gum so much?

Honey: is it true u love tadashi? Or ur just friends?

Fred: why u like comics? Is it because ur dads stan lee?

Wasabi: are you ocd? Cuz i bet thisll kill you…(shows pic of an incredibly messy room…my room is actually messy as hell)…if you cry or scream at dis pic, ur DEFINITELY ocd.

me: wow! thats alot! ok, here we go! lets start with wasabi, cause i want to do hiro last. wasabi, are you ocd?

wasabi: uh, maybe? I don't know.

me: *shows picture of room*

wasabi: Oh my gosh, its so messed up! who's rooms is this?!

me: the room of pretty much every teenager in the world. so, your defidently ocd. now, for your dare! ^_^

wasabi: ah come on! *spills six tubs of wasabi on his shirt*

me: ^_^ now go get cleaned up. you need to be here for hiro's dare.

*he goes to get cleaned up*

me: now fred! so, why do you like comics? is it cause of your dad?

fred: no... cant i just like comics?

me: fair point. now, rip up your fave comic and throw it in the trash!

fred: ok *rips up favorite comic*

me: good! now... honey. is it true you love tadashi? or are you just friends? *leans forward*

honey: oh... um... we're just friends.

me: *disappointed* ok... now, try to walk on a tightrope. with heels.

honey: ok... *tries doing it and succeeds*

everyone: *claps hands wildly*

me: omg, that rocked! tadashi is next.

tadashi: *does the harlem shake and the grab thing* (sorry, i have no idea what those are :/)

me: now go-go! why do you like gum so much?

go-go: *smacks gum* cause i do.

me: good enough, i guess... now, watch winx!

-half an hout later-

go-go: that was awful.

me: yep. now, hiro! truth first. what do you think of hidashi fanfics?

hiro: whats that?

me: *whispers it to him*

hiro: oh my gosh! EW! thats gross!

me: yea i know right! now, the dare.

hiro: fangirls? that doesnt sound to bad.

me: *giggles* just wait. *opens the door and shoves him inside, then bolts it* now we wait!

-five hours later-

me: the screaming died down. maybe we can check it now. *opens the door*

hiro: *stumbles out*

baymax: *looks at him* your heart rate has increased.

me: *laughs* ok, so thats it! good bye!


	4. Chapter 4

u/1700713/

Wow quite funny..ah can you make hiro dresses up with girly things and make up?and can you make tadashi flirts with dressed up hiro? :D

me: fun!

hiro: NOT fun!

me: yes it is! so, here you go! *hands him a dress and make up* go! *points sternly towards a bathroom*

-20 minuits later-

hiro: *comes out of the bathroom*

me: *laughs* oh my gosh, you look like a clown! anyway, im going to spare tadashi from having to flirt with you. mostly cause i dont know how to do that. sorry. anyway, good bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok, so someone told me i could'nt do this, because it shows lack of imagination from the author (me) so im going to make up a random dare with lack of imagination.

dare from some random viewer: hiro has to dance to the immortal's song by fall out boy! :D

me: ok. so, you read it hiro. i dont feel like repeating it. so, go on, hiro.

hiro: ok.

*the song immortals plays*

hiro: *dances* done.

me: ok. so, we're done here. remember to comment truths and dares. and follow. bye.

A/N OMG that was so hard I never want to do that again!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N i am going to use my imagination with this one, don't worry. :) I never want to do that last chapter again. *shudders*

guest: Make the entire gang watch Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows by FluffyMixer

me: weeee! this'll be fun!

honey lemon: yea! it sounds awesome!

go-go: wee. *smacks gum*

*after video*

hiro: ... what the heck was that?!

me: *cheerful* i have NO IDEA!

honey lemon: i liked it!

wasabi: that unicorn is unnaturally fluffy...

tadashi: did that guy have a gun?!

me: yep!

go-go: *smacks gum*

fred: i liked it to!

me: so thats all! remember to review! bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

hamadabrosrule:Make Tadashi sing "Raining Men" while following the dance moves of the song at Just Dance.

Make Hiro flirt with a random fangirl and take her out on a date (damn why am i writing this now im jealous)

Make GoGo wear a fluffy pink dress and act like a girly girl for 30 minutes.

Make Fred do dance moves from Start Twerking Like Miley.

me: sweet! *snaps fingers and a hiro fangirl shows up* hello!

fangirl: omg omg OMG im so happy to be here!

hiro: ... *flirts with her* hey, so you want to-

fangirl: YES! *grabs his hand and sprints out the door*

me: *laughs* *eating pizza* now fred!

*he does them* (im sorry, i havnt seen that video)

me: go-go! *hands dress*

go-go: *changes into it* *she acts like a girly girl*

me: annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd that is all! so long friends!

me: ACK i forgot tadashi! IM SO SORRY!

tadashi: *sings raining men and does dance moves*

me: ok NOW its over! bye!

A/N: im sorry, i havnt seen that video, and i dont know how to flirt, or act like a girly girl... again, I am sorry! ok i havnt seen raining men either. :P


	8. Chapter 8

A/N PLEAE READ ITS IMPORTANT! someone told me that i have to either redo my story completely or delete it because apparently im breaking a rule. they said i don't show imagination. what do I do?! I dont want to break any rules, but everyone loves it! i cant delete and redo it the way they want me to, it wouldnt make any sense. so, should i delete this? or keep it? HELP ME! ^

l

dare: Dare tadashi to kiss honey lemon l

me: ooooooooooooooh! do it do it do it! l

tadashi and honey lemon: *blushes* l

tadashi: *kisses her* l

me: YES! ok that is all! remember, please answer my question. if you haven't answered, ANSWER IT! PLEASE! its right up here! l


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thanks for your review, Rocker On! I'm not very good at turning truth or dare into normal fanfics… but i tried! BTW, I couldn't see any of your review past this:** I wonder if Tadashi might get a heart-attack from h… **don't ask me why, i do not know. Anyway, here we go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't anyone in this fanfic, including some extra people who appear.**

…

Me: ok guys, all are dares/truths are from a guest named rocker on. alright! First question is for Hiro. Hiro, how hard was it to make your megabot?

Hiro shrugged. "Not hard. It's the same idea as my microbots, without the neurotransmitter. It's connected by magnets, and it can come apart and join together on command by my remote.

Me: that is… good, I guess? Ok, next one: how difficult is it to use in bot fights?

Hiro raised his eyebrows. "You did see how I did that, right? I totally tore Yama's bot apart!" he said laughing.

"Hiro," tadashi said warningly. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I know, no more bot fights. Ava, what's the next dare?"

Me: glad you asked! You have to make fred a shrink ray :D

Fred's eyes widened, and he punched his fist in the air. "YES!" everyone else moaned. Wasabi had his face burried in his hands.

"Why would rocker on do this to us?" he asked.

Me: because it will be entertaining! Hiro, get to work!

Hiro groaned. "Fine," he said, trudging off into the corner of the room. Then he turned around. "Wait, what am I supposed to build it with?"

Me: *snaps fingers, and the parts for the shrink ray appear* those. Now go on!

Hiro scowled, then plopped down and began to work.

Me: while he does that, we're moving onto Tadashi! Tadashi- *coughs* how does it feel coming back from the dead?

Tadashi blinked. "Well… um… I guess its… great? I'm happy to see Hiro again," he said with a quick smile in his little brother's direction.

"Awww!" Honey Lemon cooed. "That's so sweet!"

Me: honey lemon is right, that was really sweet. Unfortunately, the next answer might not be so sweet… Is it a bit disconcerting that your favorite teacher may have killed you?

"Disconcerting… yea, that's one word for it…" Tadashi sighed. "I just can't belive professor Callahan…"

Me: *shakes said sadly* yes, it was extremely awful… but that's disney for you! Full of plot twists. Alright, no for your dare!

"Oh, crud…"

Me: oh relax, it's not that bad! You have to do the ice bucket challenge in swimming shorts. I'll get the ice! *snaps fingers and a bucket full of ice appears* and… *snaps fingers again, and Tadashi's clothes are replaced with swimming shorts* gogo, wanna help me?

Gogo smacked her gum. "You bet," she said, cracking her knuckles. She grabbed the bucket of water.

Me: tadashi, who do you want to nominate?

Tadashi smiled. "I nominate Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi!"

Me: cool! Gogo, go!

"With pleasure." Gogo hoisted the bucket over tadashi's head, turning it over his head. Tadashi jumped into the air with a yelp.

"Oh man, that is _cold_!" he yelled. Baymax walked over to him, heating his body and hugging Tadashi.

"This will make your warm," he informed him. Tadashi laughed.

"Thank's, Baymax."

Me: awwwwww! That was nice of you Baymax! Now we move onto Fred. Fred, how does it feel to be a superhero?

"Oh my gosh, It feels AWESOME!" Fred yelled. "Like, flying up through the clouds with the wind in your face awesome!"

Me: um, no one can fly through the clouds unless they are a superhero…

Fred shrugged. "Alright, then the feeling of the wind hitting your face on a swing."

Me: better! Ok, your dare is to let a monkey in a tu-tu dance on your head.

"Where am I supposed to-"

Me: *snaps fingers and the monkey appears* there we go! Now go, Goggle! "Points at Fred*

Goggle scampered over to Fred, hopping on his head and beginning to dance. Everyone laughed.

Me: alright, last one, for all of you! Hiro, take a break. The dare is for you all to watch Big Hero 6!

The teenagers blinked.

"What's big hero 6?" Hiro asked.

Me: *facepalms* ok, this could take a while to explain… we'd better end the chapter here. Next chapter Fred will get his shrink machine, and the next we'll watch the movie, after I explain some things. Bye for now!


End file.
